


Kiss Cam Steal

by Little_red_2000



Category: Baseball RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baseball Player Derek, Baseball terms, Delicious Hot Dogs, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Endgame, Derek Play for the Mets, First Kiss, Good Bye, I'm running out of tags, Kiss Cams, M/M, Made the New York Way, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Minor Characters - Freeform, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles is a Die Hard Mets Fan, Theo and Stiles are Brief, dream come true, malia tate - Freeform, mentioned - Freeform, sheriff stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: He tries to make Theo like him, presents, dates at the movies, nice restaurants, and like now, a baseball game. He’d bought the tickets because what made him go out with Theo in the first place was their shared love of the Mets, and he’d hoped that it would be a romantic thing, to share a Mets game in person.He’d been wrong.Or the one with the jerk boyfriend, the Kiss Cam, and the sexy baseball player.





	Kiss Cam Steal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaack!!! This time it was only a month instead of almost an entire year of absence, so I take that as a good thing! I'm still working on my other stories and am studying for finals (Last two on the 29th and the 30th), but I had to squeeze this out.  
> This is actually a thing that has happened, a girl couldn't get her boyfriends attention and the mascot for the Chicago Bulls(?) came and took her away. I do not know what happened after that but I liked the idea and ran with it.  
> All the Baseball terms (Dugout, etc) come straight from my brain and my (rather good) knowledge of baseball.  
> I am a Mets fan (also a Yankee but that's cuz I've been watching them with my grandpa since I was a child. And also an Astro because I gotta represent Texas baby!), but I did have to google the names of some of the players.  
> Okay, enough talk, sorry!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
>  
> 
> Littlered <3

Stiles met Theo through Scott’s girlfriends Kira’s best friend, Malia. They’ve been dating for a little over a month now, and Stiles wouldn’t say he’s completely head over heels for Theo, but he likes not being single. It’s not a valid reason to be with someone, he knows, but Theo feels the same way, Stiles knows because Theo makes it clear at any given chance. Theo’s not mean to Stiles, per se, he says he just doesn’t have the patience to deal with someone like Stiles all the time, so Stiles is more a fuck buddy, or arm candy, since he’s “not too bad looking”, quotations necessary. 

Stiles can’t say that he’s too pleased with their arrangement but it sure as hell beats being single and dating a bunch of lowlifes that are way worse than Theo.

That’s why he tries to make Theo like him, presents, dates at the movies, nice restaurants, and like now, a baseball game. He’d bought the tickets because what made him go out with Theo in the first place was their shared love of the Mets, and he’d hoped that it would be a romantic thing, to share a Mets game in person.

He’d been wrong. There is no romance in sitting in a seat, at your favorite teams game, next to your so-called ‘boyfriend’ while he’s on the phone. Theo had picked up his phone the second they’d sat down and has barely come up to breath once. Stiles had dared interrupt him, a little while after the second inning, and asked, 

“How are you gonna enjoy the game from on the phone?”

“It’s Baseball, you just have to know how it ends, the rest is just boring,” Theo answered, rolling his eyes.

“I thought you liked Baseball?” Stiles questioned, baffled because it had been the only shining star about Theo.

“I like  _ betting _ on Baseball. I don’t have to watch it, I just have to know who wins. Now quit bugging me so I can work.” Theo said, waving his hand like Stiles was a fly he was trying to shoo away. 

Now, at the end of the sixth inning, Stiles has given up on trying to incorporate Theo and is just enjoying the game. The kiss cam comes up again, the cam also coming up at the end of the second and the fourth innings, and Stiles watches all the people kissing, smiling at one bashful old couple who peck lips. 

He’s shocked when the Cam lands on him, and he taps Theo on the arm to get his attention but he’s so wrapped up in what he’s doing that he just ignores Stiles. Stiles flops back in his seat, embarrassed, and angry, and watches as the camera shifts to a young couple who take the kissing way too far in his opinion. It shifts, again, to two people who don’t look like they know each other but peck their lips together anyway. Then, the Cams back on him and Theo, this time he puts more force into his punches as he, yet again, tries to get Theo’s attention. He does, but Theo’s pissed.

‘Stiles, didn’t I tell you not to bug me? This is really important!” Theo snaps.

Stiles rolled his eyes and just falls back into his seat, done with Theo, and done with this game now. Definitely, the worst date he’s ever been on, and he’s speed dated before.

The Kiss Cam keeps panning to people, and Stiles feels a little resentful of all the happy kisses, when he’s sitting here, with a date mind you, and he’s not getting any kisses.

Stiles is debating whether or not he should just leave by himself, and he drove Theo here so that would be a plus, when the Cam shifts back to him again. He doesn’t even try to get Theo’s attention and stays seated. A tap on his shoulder makes him spin around and he sees Derek Hale, his favorite Mets player, standing next to him.

“Come with me,” Derek says, and Stiles is baffled, but Derek’s holding out his hand and looking at him sweetly, so Stiles takes his hand and stands up. They’re about to walk away, when Derek stops, turns back to Theo and grabs Stiles’s half-finished drink and upends it over Theo’s head. Stiles gasps behind his hands but he’s also laughing. He’d have never had the courage to do such a thing.

Theo shoots up out of his chair, angry and ready to fight, but Derek just glares at him. 

Derek turns to Stiles once he feels like Theo won’t charge like a bull, and catches Stiles off guard when he sweeps him off his feet in a bridal carry.

Derek holds him like he doesn’t weigh a pound, and Stiles tries to keep his thoughts in a very PG place to not pop an inappropriate boner while in the arms of his all-time favorite Baseball player. 

Derek carries him all the way down to the field, which is unneeded since it was Stiles’s pride that was wounded, not his legs, and places him in the Dugout.

“That dude was a tool. You can watch the rest of the game from here,” Derek tells him, smiling at him and Stiles feels his heart melt.

“Um…” Is all Stiles can get out, mind empty at the sight of his favorite Baseball player smiling, AT HIM.

“Take care of him for me, guys?” Derek says to the rest of his teammates. Then he’s gone, and the seventh inning is starting, and Stiles is sitting between Steven Matz and Jacob deGrom, and he couldn’t be happier.

The Mets are winning, 7 to 4, by the end of the seventh inning, and Stiles is having a ball, he’s been cheering and booing louder than the players that are actually on the team, and his day gets even better when José Bautista, outfielder, and his second favorite player, comes into the dugout, holding two hot dogs. Stiles is working up the courage to talk to the man, and he turns around to do just that and nearly bumps into him. 

“Hey, I heard you had trouble with some dude, that sucks. Here, comfort food,” Jose says, handing Stiles one of the hot dogs, smothered in Chili, mustard, and onions, “I don’t know how you like yours, so I just got it how like mine but if you don’t like it....” 

“No!” Stiles blurts, probably too fast, “It’s perfect, But I do like a bit more mustard on mine though, it’s just a preference, but this is still perfect,” Stiles rambles, nervous as hell.

“I do too!” Jose starts, his voice loud, and accent coming in thick, “the stingy cook refused to put any more on the hot dog, saying it ‘ruined the integrity of the hot dog’.” 

“No way! Mustard makes everything better, especially hot dogs. You can’t ruin perfection anyway,” Stiles laughs.

“I like you, what’s your name, kid?” Jose asks, slapping Stiles on the shoulder.

“Stiles Stilinski,” Stiles answers, smile so wide across his face his cheeks heart.

“I’m,” Jose starts.

“José Bautista,” Stiles answers for him, “I’ve been a Mets diehard since before I could walk, my dad is gonna be so excited when I tell him about this.”

“Well, pick up a hat at the end of the game and I’ll sign it for him, how ‘bout that?”

“That would be great! He’d love that,” Stiles answers. 

  
  
  


The next inning passes with Stiles bonding with the rest of the players, after he gets over his starstruck. Most come and go, since they have to play the game, and Jose disappeared a little after the eighth inning began and hasn’t been back in the Dugout since, but every now and then he’d through Stiles a nod when Stiles cheered loud enough.

As the eighth inning ends, he sees Derek walking back to the Dugout, and his heart starts to race, he may have gotten over his starstruck with the other players, but he’s pretty sure his tongue just went dry at the sight of Derek.

“So, I never caught your name in my valiant attempt at a rescue,” Derek says.

“Um… I’m Stiles. Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski. Well, Stiles is just a nickname because my real name is impossible to pronounce. It’s Polish. I actually speak Polish, too. I learned it to be close to my roots but it’s not a popular language in America so it also acts as like a secret code sometimes and I’m rambling so I should probably shut up now,” Stiles word vomits, visibly snapping his mouth closed when he stops.

Derek just laughs at him, Stiles has never felt so happy to be laughed at in his life, and he feels that Derek’s not laughing to be malicious, but just because he finds it genuinely funny.

They sit on a bench and talk for a while as the break passes, Derek probably has to go back to play once the break ends and the ninth inning starts.

Stiles is finally over his Starstruck when the Kiss Cam comes on again, and he focuses on the strangers on the screen, who seem reluctant to kiss each other but do it any. It’s cute, and the crowd cheers. It shifts a couple more times before it lands on him and Derek, and Stiles freezes.

He turns to get Derek’s attention, but Derek is already looking at him, and Stiles feels elated by that. Derek leans in slowly, giving Stiles time to pull back, but he doesn’t, he meets Derek halfway. It’s a brief kiss, the eyes of the world watching and everything, but Stiles feels his heart beating out of his chest and that makes it feel like the kiss last forever.

When the Cam shifts to another couple, Stiles can’t look at the screen anymore, all he can stare at is Derek.

“Go out with me,” Derek blurts, cheeks pinking.

Stiles finds it adorable.

“Yes.”

  
  


Their kiss goes viral, making headlines in The New York Times, ‘REJECTED BOY GETS SURPRISE OF A LIFETIME’, and they even have their own fan page on Tumblr, who dub them STEREK. 

Stiles never expected that much attention, and he can’t say it was all bad, he liked when people recognized him, although it died out pretty fast. Now, he only gets noticed when he’s out  _ with _ Derek.

Their date had been pretty great, except for the camera crew that tried to follow them, but he’d had a great time while Derek was trying to lose them, and it had felt like an action movie.

That was a year ago. 

Now, Stiles is in the kitchen, preparing dinner, while Derek and his team, and some of Stiles’s friends, chat in the living room.

They’ve all come to celebrate Stiles and Derek’s one year anniversary, them showing up unannounced but knowing they’re welcome.

“Stiles, bring me a beer, would ya!” Jose yells from the living room.

“Get it yourself, you brute!” Stiles yells back even though he goes to the fridge to grab one anyway.

“I miss when you were still starstruck over me. You didn’t argue back then,” Jose says, as Stiles hands him the beer.

“Like I said, brute,” Stiles says as he walks back to the kitchen, seeing that he has another shadow.

Derek wraps his arms around Stiles’s middle from behind, as Stiles stirs the cheese dip he made from scratch on the stove. It’s a large pot because Baseballers eat like wolves.

“I can’t believe it’s been a year,” Derek whispers in his ear, warm breath making Stiles shiver. It’s been a year, and although Stiles is no longer starstruck over Derek, the man still gives him butterflies.

They passed the ‘I love you’ phase after four months, so Stiles feels no nervousness as he says, “I love you” and turns around to plant a kiss on Derek’s lips.

“Food! Food! Food!” A chorus chants from the living room, breaking Stiles and Derek’s kiss, and making them laugh at the rambunctious group of people in their living room, even Stiles’s friends fit in with the team, perfectly, all loud and crazy.

But Derek and Stiles do love their friends.


End file.
